voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Acxa
Acxa is a former general of the Galra Empire and one of Prince Lotor's formal top generals. She was rescued by Keith after he found her ship trapped inside a Weblum. She is an excellent shot and seems to adhere to a code of honor, having an opportunity to kill Keith but choosing instead to spare him and leave with a share of scaultrite. After Lotor kills Narti she and the other generals question their loyalty to Lotor. Although she was the last one to remain loyal to Lotor, she was also the first one to betray him (not including Narti) by being the one to shoot and stun Lotor and attempt to turn him in to the Galra in hopes that her and the others lives will be spared in return. After Zarkon's death, she was imprisoned alongside Ezor and Zethrid, before being freed and recruited by Haggar. Biography Season 2 Acxa is first seen in "the Belly of the Weblum" where she is stuck inside a fighter inside the belly of a weblum when Keith unintentionally lands on the window. She does not talk at all during the meeting, and wears her helmet with the vizor tinted black, as to conceal her face. After a few rough moments she proves herself when she shoots a few of the weblum's bacteria. From then on Acxa becomes Keith's ally in the weblum, to the point that they have each others' backs against the streams of the bacteria. She betrays Keith's trust once they recover the scaultrite, however, when she points her gun at Keith and leaves with a bag of scaultrite Season 3 In season 3, Acxa first appears "Changing of the Guard" where she sits in the crowd in the gladiator arena. She is hidden and sits in formation around Throk and reveals herself once Lotor addresses him. Later, she is seen waiting for Lotor with the other generals. In "Red Paladin", Acxa leads a coup to recapture Puig while sporting her black-tinted helmet. Afterwards she, along with Lotor and the other generals, are seen confronting the Puigian Leader, where she accuses him of speaking to Lotor without permission. In "the Hunted", Acxa along with the other generals man the Royal Cruiser as Lotor tests out the Voltron paladins. When the paladins give chase, Lotor gets into his fighter and plans to lead Voltron to Thayserix, which Acxa reconfigures the fighter for the planet's unusual magnetic properties. She later is seen calling backup for Lotor. In "Hole in the Sky", Acxa along with Lotor waits out the paladins' trip to visit the alternate reality, and is seen correcting Ezor for calling the alternate reality "another dimension." In "the Journey" the Royal Cruiser keeps sending a signal that they're being followed, which confuses Acxa as the only way for the ship to detect something following them yet remain hidden is only if the they were galra and had the Cruiser's protocals. She is last seen exclaiming that it was a galra fighter who is following them. Acxa is seen leading another coup with the other generals in "Tailing a Comet", where they attack Throk's base in the Ulippa System. There she is seen taking down a few of the guards and then admonishing Zethrid so she 'sticks to the plan." After Narti defeats Throk and has him release the piece of the Teleduv, which is what the generals were after, Acxa and the generals return to the galra ship to find the paladins there. The two teams engage in a fight, where Acxa locks weapons with Keith, and Keith gets a memory back to when they were allies. Ezor seperates them and Acxa goes to attack Lance. Once the paladins leave Acxa and Narti board their Sincline ship and pursue them and engages a fight with the Castle of Lions and Voltron to distract both from the teleduv under Lotor's supervision. When Lotor orders Acxa to shot Voltron, the beam accidentally hits the teleduv. Acxa is last seen in the season being admonished by Lotor who is very disappointed in her failure. Season 4 Acxa appears in "Code of Honor" where she informs Lotor that High Priestess Haggar is requesting his presence. She along with the other generals is present when Haggar admonishes Lotor for neglecting his duties as Emperor and stays hidden from sight. In "Black Site" Acxa informs Lotor that Zarkon requests his prescence on Central Command. Knowing that Zarkon intends to fire him, Lotor leaves her and Ezor in charge of overseeing construction of the Sincline ships while he along with Narti leave for Zarkon's Central Command. She is seen later after Haggar possesses Narti where she informs Lotor that 60% of the commets ore has been used in the creation of the first two Sincline ships. After the Royal fleet attacks the Cruiser, she along with Lotor and the other generals are seen attempting to escape in the Sincline ships before Lotor attacks and kills Narti. Leaving Narti's body and Kova behind, they escape on the ships while Zarkon declares Lotor and the generals as traitors to be killed on sight. In "Begin the Blitz", Acxa is driving the sincline ship to the coordinates that Lotor demands they visit when Ezor closes their communications and voices how Lotor is on the run and that they're in danger from the empire since they are his generals. Acxa shuts her down, saying that they must trust Lotor. At the mention of Narti, she backs down momentarily, before restating that as his generals Lotor will protect them. Later when they reach the ruins of planet Daibazaal and Lotor reveals his plans Acxa misleadingly states that she has never had a doubt in Lotor. After Lotor uses all of their concentrated quintessence in attempt to enter the gate in the rift, Acxa is visibly distressed. After the failure of the gate, Acxa is the first to betray Lotor by shooting in the back while stating it's "for Narti." Afterwards, she and the other generals intend to turn Lotor in to the empire, but he escapes. When Zethrid points out they lost their chance at redemption, Acxa is last seen stating that there's "one option left." Personality Calm, focused, competent; these are words that define not only Acxa's approach to her line of work, but also her demeanor in general. She is the most level-headed of Lotor's generals, usually the one keeps the others concentrated and in line. Acxa is serious, usually balancing out Zethrid's blood lust, Narti's haunting affect, and Ezor's playfulness. She is also arguably the most competent of Lotor's handpicked subordinates, remaining calm and in control of her emotions at almost all times, save for when Lotor has been insulted, questioned, or challenged. This shows her formal immense personal loyalty to the prince. Despite her loyalty to Lotor, she values her friends more and turns against Lotor in honor of Narti. Skills and Abilities Acxa is a master markswoman, typically using her Galran energy blaster with lethal proficiency and taking out her enemies. Due to her extensive experience with her comrades, Acxa is capable of executing complex maneuvers and tactics with them, using their varied abilities to take control of the battlefield. Typical for a Galra, Acxa emphasizes speed over raw power in a fight, charging headfirst into enemy fire, using her superior speed to evade their projectiles by incredibly thin margins deliberately. This shows her knack for strategy, as such moves conserve her stamina while letting her get as close to her enemies as quickly as possible. Her strategic mindset is unsurprising due to her being one of Lotor's personal generals, given that he emphasizes on using strategy over brute force in his battles. Her fighting style in a lot of ways resembles that of Keith's, where both are reliant on quick, deliberate attacks with high avoidance. In fighting Keith himself, Acxa is evenly matched, as she and Keith both are unable to break away from the lock their weapons get into when they clashed and needed outside intervention to separate them. Trivia * It was revealed in the episode Tailing a Comet that she was the Galra pilot that helped Keith and Hunk in The Belly of the Weblum. * She is the shortest of the generals, just standing a little below Narti in height. * Axca is a word in Esperanto, which, when translated into English, means "dreadful." In "Tailing a Comet", she accidentally blows up the cargo ship with the shot originally intended to aim at Voltron (though Voltron was intending to blow it up anyway in order to prevent Lotor's forces from using it), which resulted in Lotor disappointed in her doing so. This implies that she was dreadful at following his orders to destroy Voltron in order to stop it from destroying the cargo ship. Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Category:Galra Officers Category:Galra Generals Category:Females